13 and Pregnant
by paramoreluver29
Summary: Alex Cintron is a pregnant thirteen year old who moves to lapush and meets embry who imprints on her. But what will happen when the baby's daddy tries to come back, who will she choose. picture Steven Straight as Embry
1. 13 and pregnant

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than Alex, Jessie, Carter, and Alex's mom. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyers**

Chapter 1: 13 and pregnant

Alex's POV

My name is Alex Cintron and my life suddenly became the secret life of an American teenager right after the neighborhood bad boy, Jessie, invited me to a party. Everything was fine until they brought in booze. I wanted to try and fit in because it was a high school party and everyone else did it so I was like what ever. Then after about 2 bottles of booze (Jessie had 3 mind you) me and him decided to go somewhere quiet, and well you know what happened after that.

I remember the day perfectly, I looked down at that stupid thing and saw that perfect plus signs. If only I could get one of those with an A in front of it. My mom wanted to murder me I swear it. The baby's daddy denied it, so here I am 13 and 5 months pregnant. When I walk down the street people stare with those stupid faces full of pity. Gosh, that gets on my nerves. One lady was staring at me so hard I thought her eyes would bulge out. But then her staring got annoying so I told her to take a picture. (And believe it or not she did)

This morning my mom told me that we were going to move back to to this Native American reservation in the state of Washington called Lapush. She said that we used to live there when I was about 3, we moved to California. We're leaving the day after tomorrow which is September 6. This way I start school 2 days after we get there.

Right now we are packing the last of our boxes into my aunt's truck and then we are leaving warm, sunny California and going to the dreary, wet, and mossy Washington. My aunt lives on Lapush so she decided to come and help us move. I wish I could've gotten home schooled because now I have to go through that staring again.

The drive wasn't long but it got pretty boring so I decided to play my guitar. When I couldn't think of any more notes to play I put on my ipod and played along with Taylor Swift. I loved her songs; I've learned each and every one of her songs with my guitar.

When we got there it was freezing, as usual. We were greeted by the elders and one of them invited us to his house for dinner, I think his name was Billy. The rez was nice, but it was small. I didn't like that at all, because in small towns everyone knows everyone. (So now I can look forward to being addressed as the pregnant girl)Billy said that we should come over around 6:00 because if we get there after everyone else comes we won't even have leftovers.

When we got there this lady named Emily was helping cook. When she saw me she didn't stare for too long, but sometimes she looked at me with some kind of confusion in her eyes. I could tell even with the scars that Emily was pretty. After everything was done, a few minutes later these massive things came in. They looked and talked like people, but there was no way someone could get that huge. So after a few guesses I settled with aliens. When they came in they said hi and stuff, but then they went straight for the food. Except for one alien/guy he was getting on my nerves, he wouldn't stop staring at me. Then one of them said something that sounded like 'seriously' under his breath when he saw that guy staring at me. Other than the staring dude, I had a good time. Emily invited me and my mom to her house for dinner tomorrow, and I really hope that guy doesn't stare at me. (Because then I am definitely going to tell him something)


	2. Girl to Girl

**Disclaimer I don't own anything**

Chapter 2: Girl to Girl

Alex's POV

All I could think about was school. Tomorrow is my first day at the Quileute Tribal School. I don't think I am going to make any friends. Seriously who wants to be friends with a pregnant girl? The only thing I was excited about was that I was finally going to high school. My birthday was October first. I was also sort of excited that I only had about 3 more months until I can pop this kid out.

My train of thought was suddenly interrupted.

"Alli, come on it's time to go to Emily's house." My mom called from downstairs. Emily lived pretty close to us. When we got there I learned everyone's name. Jacob, Seth, Leah, Quil, and Embry were here (Embry was the creepy guy who wouldn't stop staring at me)

"Hi Alex can I talk to you in my room for a minute," Emily asked. I wondered what she wanted to talk about but then answered, "Yeah sure." Then Emily took my hand and pulled me upstairs to her room. "I hope you don't mind me asking but I couldn't help myself, do you mind telling me how you got pregnant?" at first I was quiet, but then I nodded. "Well this guy Jessie lives down the street from my house and well I have had the biggest crush on him since forever. Anyway he invited me to a party as his date. Everything was perfect, but then they brought booze. It was during spring break and his parents were out for the weekend. Everyone there was either a freshman, like Jessie, or a sophomore and I was still an eighth grader. So I got drunk to try and fit in. Then Jessie and I decided to go to his room because the loud music was giving me a headache. Then we went, um…..one kiss too far?" Emily was clearly surprised by that story and it took a while before she said something.

"Well I am sure your Mother won't be letting you go to any more parties." I nodded my head and said, "She made that on pretty clear." Then I looked up and asked her, "Your not going to tell anyone about this are you?" she immediately responded, "No of course not this is between you and me, girl to girl."

Then Jacob yelled "Everyone's here now can we eat" he sounded too whiney. Then me and Em went downstairs and she said, "Let's eat."

While we were eating Paul asked Jacob if he wanted his rice, so while his head was turned I took his chicken and swallowed it. Seth started to laugh. Then Paul turned and said, "What happened to my chicken?" Everyone turned to me and I raised my hand proudly to send the whole room into a fit of laughter, except for Paul. Then he muttered something that sounded like 'chicken stealer'

We walked home since we weren't far from the house. Mom was up all night decorating the babies rooms. (I was having two by the way. Isn't that ironic) I wanted to help but my mom said I needed to sleep for school tomorrow. It didn't matter anyway because I couldn't sleep at all. I was so nervous I was sweating buckets. Surprisingly, I don't know why, but thinking about Embry helped a lot. I fell into a nice dreamless sleep. However, now that I think about it Embry is so hot. I still thought about me and Emily's little talk. I hardly know her but it's nice to know that I could talk to someone other than my mom.


	3. Greek God

**Disclaimer**

Chapter 3: Greek God

Alex's POV

As soon as I walked into the school it was like all eyes on me so I tried to avoid any eye contact. I walked into the office and asked for my schedule. That lady couldn't keep her eyes off my stomach. But I didn't think about it because there is going to be more where that came from. I walked down the hall to my first class, biology. Surprisingly I saw Seth. I was wondering why he was with the freshmen, I thought he was like 18 or something. At least that's what he looked like. He waved me over so I went, it's not like I had anyone else to sit with.

"Hey Alex what's up?" Seth sounded happy, he always did. "Hey, what are you doing in a freshman class, shouldn't you be with seniors?" He looked at me with a surprised expression and said, "Nope, I'm 14!" Now I was the one who looked surprised. "Seriously, I could have sworn you were 18, you don't even look like you should be in high school!" He grinned and said, "You can blame the genes." The teacher came in eventually and told everyone to quiet down.

The lesson was boring, but then I found myself thinking about Embry. The crazy part was that I couldn't stop, one thought about him turned into a million. English and chemistry went by pretty fast. Now we had lunch. When I walked in I paid for my lunch and then I saw Seth waving me over to his table. I was surprised by what I saw, Jacob, Quil, Jared, Paul, Collin, Brady, and Embry was here. I walked over to see every eye in the cafeteria on me. When I got to the table everyone said hi but I couldn't help but ask.

"Why are you guys still in high school what are like 20?" It was quiet for a moment, but then everyone burst into laughter. Then Quil said, "Man, I didn't know we were." Then Jacob managed to say said, "No, we're not 20, we're still high school age." Then a small bodied girl who looked a bit older than me came and said, "Hi, I'm Kim, and I'm sure you met my idiot friends." Then Jared looked sad and said, "You think I'm an idiot Kimmy-poo." Eww, Kimmy-poo he couldn't think of anything else Even Kimmy would've worked out, but Kimmy-poo. Then Kim said, "No, not you, just those guys." Then Jared's puppy pout was gone and he said, "Thanks." There was something there though that I couldn't quite put my finger on. He had some sort of emotion in his eyes when he looked at her. Now, that I think about it, that's the same look Embry gets when he looks at me. I wonder what it was.

Talking to those guys was easy, and all my other classes past by in a blur. The last class I had was gym. (Thank God) I love gym. When I got in my breath almost caught in my throat, Embry was here.

"Ok, Ally just breathe and everything will be fine, the Greek God Adonis is not standing across the room," but then I looked at him again with those sparkly eyes and that tall figure and…" Omg, he's coming over." Ok just act natural.

"Hey Alex, what's up." He flashed a toothy grin that made me want to fall into his arms. "Oh nothing much," then I looked down to my stomach, "Well, a lot is up. So what are we doing today?" He seemed happy that I was talking to him so he said, "Usually on the first day we just listen to coach tell us what we'll be doing for the year." I nodded.

"So, um, Alex, are you doing anything tomorrow?" Oh God is he asking me out. "No, I'm not are you." Good answer don't make him stink your desperate. "No, I'm not either so I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to Forks tomorrow." I answered a little too fast, "Yes." He seemed to like that. Then the bell rang and he offered to walk me home and I happily agreed. This town keeps getting better and better.


	4. Time with Embry

**All rights to Stephenie Meyers**

Chapter 4: Time with Embry

Embry's POV

I didn't go to school today because I had to patrol. Sam said if I couldn't do it later I had to do it now.

Man I still can't believe she said yes, I mean we've hardly had time to get to know each other and she wants to come with me to Forks. I never thought I would imprint on someone, but I'm happy I did. I don't care if she's pregnant, all I care about is her, and nothing can change that.

I'm on my way to pick her up now I just have to get my phone back from Jake. He borrowed it so he could let Nessie use it and he didn't give it back. I love Jake and all, but I wish he would but I wish he'd stop spending so much time at the Cullen's. I don't understand how he handles the smell. Oh man, I know exactly when I'm near the Cullen's I can smell 'em already and I'm about a mile or two away.

Here we are the stinky Cullen's house. I knocked on the door and Rosalie answered it. "Well what brings you to our door?" I looked at her and she had a mischievous grin on her face. "What ever leech, like you don't know, now where's Jake?" She still had that stupid grin on her face, "He's upstairs letting Nessie and Alice torture him." Since she told me what I wanted I decided to be nice. "So where is everyone else?" She said, "Esme's in the kitchen making food for the dog, Nessie and Alice are upstairs, and the guys went hunting." I went upstairs to see what they did to Jake. I opened Nessie's room door and…..WHOA! That is not a pretty sight, Jake looked like a clown.

"What are you guys doing to him?" The girls laughed their heads off, Jake was suddenly worried "It looks that bad?" So I looked at him like was crazy and handed him a mirror, "Dude that's not cool how could you let them do this to you?" He looked surprised by what was staring at him in the mirror but then he said, "Well Nessie's asked me to, so I happily obliged, and I have no regrets because if Nessie likes it so do I." I stared at him in disbelief, "Yeah, whatever can I have my phone back now?" Jake dug into his pocket and handed it to me. Suddenly I got an idea. I took my phone took a picture of Jake, Ally will love it..

As I ran to my car I heard Jake yell, "You're so unfair!" Now I have my phone and I can get my princess.

Alex's POV

There he is I thought to myself. I saw his car coming from my window. He pulled up and then my cell phone rang.

"Hey Embry, you're here already?" I was trying to sound like I'm not hyperventilating on the inside.

"Yeah, did I come too early?" He sounded worried

"No you're on time, I just lost track of time." That was a lie I've been checking the clock all day.

"Oh, Okay"

"I'll be right out." I hung up and ran downstairs "By mom I'll be back for dinner

"Okay hun."

I saw Embry, my personal Adonis standing by the passenger door with the biggest grin I've ever seen in my life. When I finally got up to him he gave me a one harmed hug and I swear my baby was doing back flips.

"So you ready to go?"

"Yeah, so where are we going?" I really didn't know where we were going.

"You haven't seen much since you've only been here 4 days, so I am going to take you to see Forks."

"Oh Okay, that sounds fun." Whether it's fun or not I'll be having a good time as long as he's on my side. I think I am going to like my up close and personal time with Embry.


	5. Meeting Rosalie and falling for Embry

**Disclaimer**

Chapter 5: Meeting Rosalie and falling for Embry

Rosalie's POV

The guys still aren't back yet and I want my Emmy-bear. Right now I'm on my way to the store because Nessie wants _food. _Yuck, how does she eat that stuff? She prefers blood but she thinks human food is acceptable. Whatever, she likes what she likes, including that mutt. Sometimes I wish she was born a full vampire so that thing couldn't imprint on her and he'd leave us alone.

On the drive to the store that's when it hit me. That stench so hard to miss, but it was mixed with a sweet smell, like cherries. So I had to pull over and see what it was, the curiosity was killing me. As I pulled over I saw her coming out of the truck. She was about 13 or 14, and…pregnant. I instantly felt the urge to protect her and the baby, just like I did when Bella was pregnant with Nessie. I hopped out of the car and ran over to her. She's probably going to think I am insane.

"Hi I'm Rosa…." I was cut off by Embry, the other annoying dog.

"What are you doing here bl….Rosalie?" He better correct himself.

"I saw her getting out of the car and I didn't think you were here so I decided to help." That sounded like a good enough explanation, and the only one he's going to get.

"Fine, Alex this is Rosalie, Rosalie….this is Alex." He sounded very bitter

"Nice to meet you, can I call you Rose?" She was so sweet. I wondered how someone like her ended up pregnant.

"Yeah sure," I needed to keep her safe, stray vampires would definitely take advantage of her situation.

Alex's POV

Embry and I were coming out of the car to eat at the diner when a breathtaking woman opens my door for me.

"Hi I'm Rosa…." Embry cut her off though.

"What are you doing here bl….Rosalie?" I wonder what he was really going to say.

"I saw her getting out of the car and I didn't think you were here so I decided to help." Oh, well that was nice of her. Kind of weird that a complete stranger just tried to help me out the car (not something you see everyday), but at least I know she wasn't going to rob me.

I stomped on Embry's foot and he bent down and asked me "What was that for?" I whispered telling him to stop being mean and introduce me.

"Fine, Alex this is Rosalie, Rosalie….this is Alex." He still sounded very bitter.

"Nice to meet you, can I call you Rose?" Her name is pretty long.

"Yeah sure," She looked down at her watch and sighed

"I have to go" Embry muttered something that sounded like 'good'

"Well, it was nice meeting you Alex, I'll see you around." I actually looked forward to meeting her again to, she seemed nice.

She drove off and I started to get really hungry so I dragged Embry into the diner. Our waiter sat us down clearly showing that he found Embry attractive. (That's right he I said he) He probably didn't think we were on a date because well he is like 17 and I'm 13. When we were seated I decided to start conversation.

"So what were you doing in a freshman gym class yesterday anyway?" He looked confused but then realization came in.

"I forgot you were new, I failed gym last year. I cut gym a lot cuz I didn't think Coach would actually fail me. The principle said it's either repeat gym during the school year or during summer." I could definitely understand his decision. Who wants to spend summer going to school to sweat for an hour.

"So, um, Embry do you have a girlfriend?" He looked surprised by my question

"No, I don't, why do you ask?" He looked like he ad some kind of hope in his eyes. Did he like me? Did he want me to ask him to be my boyfriend? Wait, before I ask I'm just going to check something.

"Um, well y-you're a v-very, um nice person. So I, uh, thought that you'd have one already, t-that's all." Oh God I stuttered I definitely gave myself away. Wait a minute, he's clueless. Man, guys are dumber than a sack of hammers. But, after I said what I did the hope that was in his eyes disappeared. Yes, he likes me no guy would've gotten that sad if a pregnant girl didn't ask to be there girlfriend. (Believe me I know)

The food was good, but that waiter got on my nerves. In my mind I was yelling 'He's mine now get your filthy hands off.' I needed to ask him something, so when we got into the car I spoke up.

"Embry, can I ask you something?" The hope in his eyes was back.

"Yeah, sure, anything." There was a short pause and then I spoke.

"Um, do you like me" My question took him by surprise, but then he answered.

"Yeah, Lexi I do like you, probably more than I should." This time his words took _me_ by surprise, because we were actually on the same page, and nobody has ever called me Lexi before. I like it Wow I think I figured out what that look in his eyes were, it was love. Was I in love with Embry? The answer was, yes. How could I be in love, this is sick and demented. I have only known him for like, not even a week. Is it love at first sight. It can't be. maybe he's mentally deranged to actually like me. I don't know let me not think of the negatives here.


	6. AN

**NOT A CHAPTER IT IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I need a vote. When Embry drops her home in the next chapter should he kiss her or tell her he loves her. Let me know what you think. Oh and I want 20 reviews I don't care if you're the same person who writes reviews mad times. Cuz I'm not gonna update 'till I got 20.**

**Love ya'll and keep reviewing**


	7. Did you miss me Alex?

**I got a few reviews, not as many as I wanted, but whatever. I don't think I could've waited that long anyway. I had a few different opinions, so what I'm going to do is make him drop her home and then skip a few weeks to her B-day okay. This way eventually all you guys will get what you asked for in your reviews. I just started school today so I'm going to be pretty busy in the next few weeks, but I'll try and find some time to write. Any way here is the sixth chapter, hope you like it. Feel free to tell me how you feel because your reviews help me decide what to do next. All rights reserved to Stephenie meyers  
**

Chapter 6: "Did you miss me Alex?"

Alex's POV

When Embry dropped me home, all I kept thinking about were two things. One, why I like Embry after such a short period of time, it's not even like I've known him for more than a month, it's been four days and I like him like him. Maybe it's just a crush it'll wear off. Second, why I wanted to see Rosalie again, I wonder why Embry had that attitude towards her, I wonder if they….um…..dated. Blaahhh How could I even think that Rosalie is so not his type, she seems to preppy. He needs someone down to earth, sporty, and….someone like me. Stop thinking like that! You're not good for him. I'm sure when he said he liked me today he probably meant as a friend. But, he did say more than he should. No, that's not it at all. He probably meant that he thinks of me as a sister. Maybe Lapush has a status quo that he isn't following. He probably isn't supposed to be seen with a pregnant girl, I'll probably ruin his rep. Whatever, it's never going to happen Ally, get over it. Oh gosh I am so moody, a few minutes ago I don't want to ruin a good thing regardless of how crazy it sounds and now I am telling myself to forget about it. What am I going to do with myself.

2 weeks later

I was starting to like my new school. Because a few days after I came the staring stopped, now people don't stare at all. (Well except for the people on the street) Today is October first, my b-day, now I am 14 and 6 months pregnant, the doctor said my due date is somewhere around late December or early January. They told me to stay off my feet for a while because I am bigger than most pregnant girls since I am having twins, yay me. So my mom had arranged for me to be home schooled. Kim and I have become very close in a short matter of time, she reminds me of my best friend back home, her name's Carter. I miss her a lot though, yesterday I called her and she said she's going to send me a surprise for my b-day. I told my mom I didn't want a party. Instead I'm going to a bon fire that Embry invited me to down at the beach.

I told Carter that Kim and I had become best friends, and I was happy that she didn't think I was ditching her for Kim; she actually wants to meet her. I told her about Embry too. I also sent her a picture of him through an e-mail, she replied saying 'if you don't take him I will.' She's a good friend though; she was devastated when I told her I was moving, when I told her she looked like someone ripped her heart out her chest. When I told Kim I had to get home schooled for the rest of my pregnancy she looked sad, but then she was cheery again and said 'that's ok, I'll just come see you after school'

I got up to take a shower and went downstairs, my mom was smiling so hard it looked she was going to break her face. She has been acting like this all week. I wonder if she is going on another blind date. Then there was a knock on the door, and mom's grin got even wider. She went to answer the door and said, "Ally, someone here to see you."

Then I saw a tall figure standing in the kitchen doorway, I couldn't believe my eyes. Then the figure said, "Did you miss me Alex?" I immediately jumped up and screamed

**Who do you think it is? Review and tell who, in the next chapter you'll see I your right. (Sorry this chapter was so short, but I promise the next one will be longer)**


	8. CARTER IS HERE, and so is he

Chapter 7: CARTER IS HERE….and so is HE

Jessie's POV

She's probably going to hate me. About five months ago she told me she was pregnant, and like the idiot I am I said, 'It's not mine it was a party we were both drunk, and I'm sure I'm not the only one you slept with there.' After she left I started to regret those words, I actually did like her. But, I don't think it's enough. I mean I would be around and love the kid because I knew it were mine from the day she told me. Alex isn't the type of girl who would sleep with multiple guys, she's too nice. I only invited her to the party as my date because she was one of the hottest girl n the neighbor hood. She was average height, about 5'5, she was curvy, and had long wavy hair that stopped in the middle of her back.

The guys kept bugging me about her, because they new I thought she was hot, so they told me to man up and ask her out. Her birthday is today and knowing her she isn't going to want to throw a party, so most likely she'll be home. I just know I'm going to ruin her birthday, but I had to make this right. Man, she's going to hate me; I know her mom hates me too. Right now I am standing outside her house. I picked today to come because I knew Carter would be here, this way he mom will answer the door not thinking it's me. I forced Carter into telling me where she was going in the second month of school.

I'm still standing outside her door trying to build up enough guts to knock. Whether I was ready or not I just knocked and I realized, I didn't even know what I was going to say. Like I predicted, the mom opened the door with a smile thinking I was Carter. As soon as she saw who I was she was frozen in shock, so I walked right past her into the kitchen. There she was, even pregnant she was still as beautiful as I remembered. However, as soon as she realized who I was she was frozen in shock too. Then I toughened up and said, "Did you miss me Alex?" I know, wrong word choice but that was the first thing that popped into my head. Then Alex screamed a frustrated scream and said, "You better have a good reason to for being here or so help me I will release my pregnant hormonal wrath on you!" Right before I could answer Carter came through the door and said, "Hey every…..What is he doing here!"

Carter's POV

I am just jumping with excitement; I can't wait to see Alex. She must be huge now, I hope her mom kept the secret, I told Alex that I would send her something for her birthday; I was going to send me. I couldn't wait until this stupid plane landed. Her mom said that she was going to send Embry to come get me. She was going to send Alex's aunt but she had to go to an interview. I couldn't wait to meet him. She told me that he took her to a diner yesterday.

I was walking out of the airport when I saw them, Alex's mom just said to look for a group of guys who stand out, and there they were. I walked up to them and Embry said, "Hey, you must be Carter, I'm Embry, this is Jacob and Quil." OMG, they were hot. "Hi, so how long is the drive from here to Lapush?" They looked like they were figuring it out in there heads, then Embry said, "About an hour or two, not long." Then they grabbed my bags and said, "Let's go!"

I couldn't wait to see Alex. When we got to the house the door was open. So we walked in and I said, "Hey every…..What is he doing here!" I just realized who was standing in the kitchen, it was Jessie. Alex looked so angry; she looked like she would explode any second. Embry, Jacob, and Seth came in and had very confused looks on their faces, obviously they didn't know who this jerk was.

Mom's POV

I couldn't believe it what did he think he was doing here making my baby so mad on her birthday, if it wasn't against the law I swear I could've killed him right now. I was beyond angry; who did he think he was. He better have good explanation for being here or we are going to have some problems.

Alex's POV

I think I was starting to hyperventilate. I am so angry right now. I literally feel sick to my stomach right now. When I saw Carter come in I was excited for a brief moment but then I got angry again. Embry, Jake, and Seth were here. I never planned on them having to meet Jessie; they didn't even know his name.

After I told him to tell me why he was here he said, "Look I know you don't want to see me again but I had to come, I knew the kid was mine but I was fourteen and scared I didn't want to believe it was mine, I'm sorry Alex." I looked at him with so much rage and hate and I yelled, "You're sorry, you deny your kids ands then just decide to pop up after six months and just say sorry like that's supposed to take care of everything. You say you were fourteen and scared, well I was thirteen, you don't think I was scared to death either, you are not the one who has to pop out two ten pound turkeys. You're so typical, do you even understand how much trouble I was in, when I told my mom she was so angry I thought she was going to murder me. I lost her trust completely; she wouldn't even let me go to the store by myself anymore." He looked hurt but I didn't care, then he said, "I want to say more than sorry Alex you have no idea how sorry I am, and I know it will never be enough."

I started to soften up but I was still outraged, he completely killed my birthday but then I said, "So what now, you just expect me to take you back now, I don't think so." He looked more hurt and I still didn't care then he said, "I knew you wouldn't take me back, but I just wanted you to know that I'm going to be her for as long as it takes until you forgive me, which I know is close to impossible, but it's worth a try." I was still angry but then I said, "Well then you're going to be here for a while then, because I am definitely not going to be thinking about you any time soon, I have other more important things to think about, like my kids and school so get out." He was about to turn around but then He looked like he just figured something out, the he said, "Wait a second, did you just say kids, as in plural?" I looked at him like he was stupid but then said, "Yes I did Jessie; I'm having twins, one girl one boy. Anyway, leave, now, your ruining my birthday." With that he just nodded said another 'I'm sorry' and left.


	9. Author's Note

**NOT A CHAPTER **

**Hey guys whtz up, I'm working on anotha story so I might not update for a little but I'm going to try and update with both stories. So please check out my new story, it's called 'Save the Last Dance' **

**Love ya'll**


	10. The Bonfire

**DISCLAIMER**

Chapter 8: The Bonfire

Alex's POV

I couldn't believe it; after Jessie left I stomped up to my room and closed the door. I had to think because I just don't understand, how he could just decide to come back. He needs to understand that I don't need him anymore; I don't want him any more, right? I want to work my way up to be someone Embry will want. Now I am so confused, everything was going great, but he just ruined it. I need to talk to Carter; she always knows what to say. She was still downstairs, I heard my mom tell her to give me some time to myself. I walked down the stairs and was surprised to see that Embry was still here.

"Um, Carter can I talk to you for a sec?" She nodded and followed me to my room. When we came in there was an awkward silence but then Carter broke it.

"Well, that was a nice little um, reunion." I just nodded my head.

"Tell me about it." I was still angry, but I couldn't stay angry when I go with Embry to the bonfire; I have to be fairly happy.

"You still going to the bonfire?" I looked confused.

"How do you know that?" She laughed a little

"Embry told me, he is so sweet. As big as he is I don't thing he'd hurt a fly." It's true, he was very nice.

"So are you going?" I nodded.

"I can't let that idiot ruin my birthday; I won't let him ruin my birthday." She smiled at that.

"Well then, let's find you an outfit." For about an hour Carter played dress up with me, she did my makeup too. When she finished with me she told me to spin so she could admire her creation.

"I am so good; you could probably pass for 3 months instead of six." I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Stop lying I look like a land yacht." She laughed.

"No you don't, really." I just sighed and walked downstairs where Embry still waited. He smiled when he saw me; which made me smile in return.

"So you ready to go?" Embry nodded, he was so cute. Then I remembered something.

"Wait Embry, do you think maybe Carter can come too?" He smiled and nodded.

"Sure, sure she can come." Carter looked happy that he said yes.

The drive to the beach wasn't long so I didn't complain. When we got there I saw Kim, she ran up and gave me the biggest hug ever.

"Hey, Kim, this is Carter." She looked happy.

"Hi, I'm Kim; it's so nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you." Carter smiled back at her.

"Same here, but if there is anyone she talks about more it's Embry. Sometimes I want to erase him from her mind, 'Omg Embry smiled at me today, he has the cutest eyes he's so yummalicious…'." I cut her off when I saw Embry.

"Shut up, he's coming!" Embry walked over and smiled at me, oh I was going to faint.

"Hey you guys gonna eat?" We nodded.

"Well you better get over there before Paul, Quil, and Jacob get here." We decided to go eat, because I remember the first day I got here, dinner at Billy's was hilarious, yet disgusting.

I had three hot dogs, one cheeseburger, and two stolen pizzas (one from Embry and one from Jared). Hey, I am prego, I gotta eat. But, don't look at me; Embry had 7 hot dogs 5 cheeseburgers, 5 pizzas, and 2 of Quil's fries, he bought those before he came here.

The stories started after the food was gone, Billy and old Quil told them. They were great; I liked the part where that vampire got ripped to shreds, though I felt bad for the third wife. Everyone was getting ready to go home; Sam, Kim, Carter, and I were helping Emily clean up.

"So Alex, Embry told me about your Jessie incident, are you okay." Emily is so sweet, it surprised me how much she cared about everyone.

"Yeah he came out of the blue and wanted me to forgive him, but I don't know if I can. I mean, something is telling me I should be nice and forgive him so he can go home, but another part of me wants to make him suffer." Wow, I didn't know I could tell someone that much other than Carter.

"Well, I think you should do whatever you feel is right, but it just depends on what your definition of right is." She was right, I should forgive him but I'm not ready yet. I can't forgive him; I just need more time to think it over.

"I guess I'll just have to think about it some more." She gave me an understanding look.

"You do that, but in the mean time you need to start thinking about a baby shower, you've got three months until your due date, you don't want to have one too late."

"Okay, I'll talk to my mom about that tonight." She smiled, and then everyone said bye and Embry dropped me and Carter home.

"Hey mom, we're back!" I yelled from the door.

"Hey honey, did you guys have fun." We both nodded.

"Yeah, the stories were so cool." My mom smiled and then got serious again.

"Okay, school tomorrow Alex, bed, now." I laughed and dragged Carter upstairs.

"So Carter, how long are you staying." She smiled.

"My mom sent me up first to surprise you for your birthday, but we are moving here officially in two weeks!" I screamed.

"Oh my God, your staying this is so great, we can be like neighbors or something. We can go to school together. Oh it's gonna be great"

"Um, I'm not exactly moving here here. We are staying in Forks. I'm not a native remember. Strictly a California girl. The weather is definitely going to take some getting used to. I'm going to Forks High School. but at least I can come see you whenever I want now. You were my only friend back home and I missed you like crazy. It's only been a few weeks but I couldn't adjust. I was like a zombie. My parents decided that they couldn't see me like that all the time and gave me the great news that I am here to deliver to you.

"Well I guess it doesn't matter where you go to school, at least you're here, did my mom know about this?" She smiled and nodded.

"This is so cool. When are you gonna start school?"

"Well my parents are coming up in another week. So I'll be at you're house for the time being. What's on the agenda until then?" I really didn't think about it, but I almost forgot to tell my mom about that baby-shower.

"Well right now I have to go tell my mom about a baby-shower." She stayed in my room and started writing in her diary.

"Hey mom, Emily said that we should have a baby-shower before I start screaming, 'The baby's coming'."

"Well I think it's a good idea, because I definitely don't think I'll be able to by all that stuff for two babies." I smiled.

"Okay that's all I guess, so, um, I'm, gonna, go back, to my room now."

When I got upstairs I took out my guitar, Carter plays too, so when she saw me take out mine she took out hers too.

"What are we going to play?" Carter asked.

"A Taylor Swift song of course!" She knew I loved her songs.

"Crazier?" That was my favorite song by her.

"Yup."

After we finished the song we went to sleep, we were pretty tired. It was a very eventful day.

**So what did you guys think? I liked it. So you know what to do, review, review, and review. Let me know what you think. Should Embry tell her he's a werewolf in the next chapter or the day of the baby-shower? (No he's not going to tell her about imprinting)**


	11. Other peoples POV

**DISCLAIMER DISCLAIMER DISCLAIMER**

Chapter 9: Here's what's going on with everyone else

Emily's POV

I woke up this morning to find that Sam wasn't next to me; but I did find a note.

Dear Emily,

I had to go on patrol today. The guys found an interesting scent so we're going to check it out today. Quil is going to bring Claire over today so he can help us out. He's a little pissed that we ruined his beach day with Claire.

Love you always,

Sam.

I kept reading over the part where he said he loved me, I just couldn't get enough of that. Well, since Claire is coming I should get breakfast started. That little girl is so small with the appetite of a truck driver. I hopped out of the bed and trudged over to the bathroom. After I took a shower and brushed my teeth I looked at myself in the mirror something I usually do. The doctor told me that my "bear attack" lowered my chances of being able to have children. He also said that the chances of me having a child are one in a million.

Sam and I wanted to prove the doctor wrong. We tried and tried for months, but nothing worked. I cried so much when I finally concluded with the fact that I could never have a child. Sam suggested adopting, but I wanted a child of my own. I wanted, and still want, a child where I could truthfully say was mine. I walked out of the bathroom and put on a red shirt with jeans.

I went into the kitchen and started breakfast. The guys should be here in about 2 or 3 hours so that's enough time to get enough food ready. I frequently thought about Alex. I was very happy that she was having a baby; I just felt a little remorse since she's so young. At thirteen she should've been just starting to notice boys, not going to high school parties with booze. Well, I guess I shouldn't judge, she probably feels horrible whenever she looks in the mirror and thinks about how old she is.

I heard a knock on the door; well I guess that must be Claire. I walked over to the door and saw a beaming Claire next to a disappointed Quil.

"Auntie Emiwy." Claire was so cute; she was turning 3 in a few weeks.

"Hey Claire, go on inside." I looked up at Quil and grinned playfully. I think I'll mess with him just a bit.

"Aw, wittle Quil wanna cry." He growled at me and I laughed.

"Don't worry Quil, there's always tomorrow." He scowled at me.

"No there won't be a tomorrow; Sam said that if we find anything we have to patrol again tomorrow." Oh, well that's too bad.

"Well I'll take her to the beach if she really wants to go. Oh, and speaking of Sam, aren't you late for something." He snarled and walked away.

I turned around and walked into the kitchen to get breakfast ready.

Embry's POV

When I phased the first thing I heard was what Paul and Rachel did last night.

_Ugh, Paul, I don't want an insight on what you did with Rachel, that's my sister. Can't you have some kind of sympathy? Oh, hey Embry. _Jake seemed very pissed at Paul, but who wouldn't be, at least it's not as bad as Kim and Jared. Ugh, that is some nasty stuff.

_Hey Jake, Paul. Is anyone else out here? _Paul answered me.

_Nope, just us, but before I came Sam sent Collin to go get Jared. Whatever he and Kim are doing in her room is something that Jared is not trying to cut short. Quil is going to drop Claire at Emily's, her parents are on their anniversary trip. Brady just left his house, and Sam is almost here. _Oh, okay.

_What about Seth and Leah? _Paul sighed; obviously he didn't want to talk about Leah. Who does?

_Who ever does want to talk about Leah is an idiot. Anyway, Seth is leaving his house with his witch of a sister. _That's the worst part of this thing, Leah; she gets on my nerves as well as everyone else.

_Leah is going to be very evil today because she just got a wedding invitation to be Emily's maid of honor. I think she just needs to calm down; Emily is only trying to make things right with her. They haven't talked since Sam imprinted on Emily. _Jacob said.

Then Jared Seth, Leah, Collin, Brady, and Sam came.

_Hey guys, what's up? _Seth was always so happy; I wonder how he does that with such an evil sister.

_It took years of practice. _Seth answered my thought.

_Whatever Seth, oh did I forget to tell you that I know about your oh so precious stash of playboy magz under the mattress. _Everyone including myself laughed, we didn't want to laugh at Seth, but it was kind of funny.

_God, Leah, why do you have to be so mean? I hope you're happy. _Seth looked very humiliated, I would be, too. I wouldn't want my private business out there.

_I'm very happy, in static actually. _Seth was sniffling. _Aw, what's wrong you gonna cry, I think I should go get mom. _Now she was going too far.

_GOSH, SHUT UP LEAH, JUST BECAUSE NOBODY LIKES YOU, IT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN JUST WALK ALL OVER EVERYBODY ELSE. WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A, SUCH A, SUCH A BITCH? _Everyone got quiet. We didn't hear Leah anymore so obviously she phased back. Well she could be pretty mean to Seth sometimes. She's always picking on him. To be honest I'm kind of happy that he stood up to her.

_That was awesome Seth, you finally shut her up. _Collin was pretty happy about this, just like everyone else. Suddenly, everyone erupted into a fit of laughter, even Sam.

We patrolled for a few hours and went back to Emily's. She made us breakfast, there was extra because Seth and Jacob went to the Cullen's house. I decided that I would call Alex later, I really want to see her, but I'm pretty tired, so the phone will have to do for today.

Rosalie's POV

The dogs came over today, they smelled even worse. I am very angry because they disturbed me and my Emmy-bear, I could kill them for that. Bella finally approved to letting us call Renesmee, Nessie. She still says her full name but whatever. Bella still takes showers when she's stressed. Edward said it's something she did in her human life. I guess old habits die hard. I asked Seth about the girl I met, her name's Alex I believe. He said she's huge now and the due date is between November and December. Esme wants to meet her; she hasn't seen someone so young about to have a baby. Alice wants to see her just so she can dress her up. Emmett just wants to play pranks on someone other than the dogs.

Carlisle, Jasper, Edward, and Bella want to meet her too. Jacob told Esme that Emily wants to throw her a baby shower. Now Esme and Alice want Jacob to convince her into having it here. I doubt the other mutt's would want a human coming here. Especially Sam, I think he'll be the hardest to convince. If we're lucky and Emily says yes, is getting her to ask Sam. Wolves do whatever the imprint says so we just need to convince the imprints and we'll have a baby shower.

"So, dog, did you ask Emily yet?" He scowled at me.

"I'll make you a deal blondie." He grinned at me mischievously.

"What do you want mutt." He grinned even wider.

"If you can go through the rest of today without calling me or Seth dog or mutt, I'll ask Emily." Everyone in the room laughed.

"Fine, but, you have to go through the rest of today without calling me blondie, bloodsucker, leech, or parasite." He sighed and then answered me.

"Fine, but only because I want to see if I can pull it off." I sighed and walked away

**Hey guyz I'm super sorry I haven't updated in like 2 weeks. I've been busy with school and homework, it's just so frustrating. Well, any way I hope you guyz like the chapter. You know what to do, hit the little button that says review.  
**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	12. Forgive him, Forgive him not, maybe

**Disclaimer**

Chapter 10: Forgive him, Forgive him not, maybe…..

Alex's POV

I woke up this morning and saw that Carter wasn't sleeping on the air mattress. However, I did hear the shower running. The same old Carter, she never slept past 7 'o' clock. I turned over and saw that it was 6 'o' clock. I decided to get up and choose what I'd be wearing to school today. The shower turned off and Carter came out.

"Morning sleepy head, I didn't wake you did I?" She smirked at me and walked over to her suit case. After choosing what I'd be wearing for today, I went into the bathroom and took my shower. Then, I brushed my teeth and went to get dressed. Carter was doing her hair and makeup.

When we were both finished getting ready, we went downstairs where my mom was cooking.

"It smells good, what are you making." She smiled at me.

"I am making you guys some pancakes with scrambled eggs." In my head I just kept saying over and over, 'Pancakes, pancakes, yay!'

"What kind of pancakes, buttermilk, strawberry, blueberry, banana, oh, chocolate chip is so good…" Carter cut me off.

"That's a lot of pancakes, don't you think?" She was looking at me with a puzzled expression.

"Sorry, that was the pregnant side talking, but seriously, what kind of pancakes are we having."

"We are having chocolate chip pancakes this morning." I jumped up excited and felt a nudge in my stomach.

"Oh, they haven't really moved that much. That was really a kick there."

"Can I feel, oh please Ally, please?" Carter was practically begging.

"What is all the begging for? I didn't even answer yet." She put on a pout until I answered.

"Fine, go ahead before your face is permanently in a pouting expression." She kneeled down and put her hands on my stomach. I felt that nudge in my stomach again and Carter gasped.

"Oh my goodness, I felt it, this is so great!" I chuckled at her excitement.

After we ate breakfast I left for school, unfortunately, Embry wasn't there. Seth was here though, and so were Kim and Jared. Today was okay, but if Embry were here it would have been perfect.

Kim suggested we all go to Forks today. She said everyone should come. So far we've gathered Jared, Embry, Sam, Emily, Paul, Leah, Collin, Brady, And Jacob's sister, who I'm meeting for the first time today, her name is Rachel. Oh, and we can't forget Carter and Seth. Carter hasn't met Brady, Collin, Paul, Sam, Emily, Leah or Rachel yet.

We asked Jacob, but he said he was meeting someone today, so did Quil. Kim said that we were going to meet at Embry's mom's store. I don't think I've ever met her before.

When Carter and I got home Embry called.

"Embry?" Even his breathing sounded sexy.

"Yeah, it's me. Um, are you going to Forks with us?" His voice was making me swoon.

"Yeah, I am, what about you?" If he wasn't going, this would be the most boring day ever.

"Yeah, I was just, um, checking in." Aw, he sounded so cute when he was nervous.

"Hey, um, Embry, why didn't you come to school today, I missed y…I mean we all missed today." Great save, Great save.

"I had, some, uh, things to take care of. So do you mind if I pick you up?" I got butterflies in my stomach.

"No, not at all. So what time are they meeting?"

"Probably around four, so I'll come get you about 3:45." I wanted to say, 'You could come any time.'

"Cool, I'll see you then." With that I hung up.

"I know you're happy, the guy of your dreams is coming to pick you up." Carter teased.

"Shut up, it's not funny. I mean, with those big gorgeous eyes, and that tall muscular….Oh shut up Alex, do you hear yourself. Of course I do. I am so confused right now." Carter looked confused too.

"Well, I'll just leave the maniac to alone so that she can talk to herself in private. Anyway, I'll be in your room." I watched her walk up the stairs.

"I guess I do sound pretty crazy, you're talking to yourself again Alex." I've got to stop doing that.

Hanging out with Carter really made the day fly by. When I looked at the clock it was already 3:40. Carter was finishing up her hair. She insisted on doing mine, but I forced her to just let me wear a ponytail. As soon as her hair was done we went downstairs. Just then I heard the bell ring. Wow, 3:45 on the dot.

"Hey Embry, you're on time." He grinned at me and if I didn't look away from those glistening white teeth, I might've 'accidentally' fallen into his arms.

"Yeah, so you ready to go?" I nodded and called Carter who came running out about a minute later.

The drive wasn't far of course, this is Lapush, everything is pretty close-knit. When we pulled up at the store everyone was here, except for Jacob and Quil of course.

"Hey guys you ready to go?" Embry asked Kim. She nodded her head.

"We were gonna wait for Brady, but he said he'll meet us there." Oh I didn't even know he wasn't here. I guess I was focused on someone else if you know what I mean. Man, these hormones are really getting to me, the joys of being pregnant.

"Well, since that's cleared up who's taking what car?" Paul asked. Just then I noticed the girl standing next to him. I haven't seen her before, so that must be Rachel.

"Well, You, Rachel, Sam, Emily, Jared, and I are going in Sam's car. Alex, Carter, Embry, and Collin are going in Embry's car" Well she was quite the planner. I like how she thinks; she put my name in the group going with Embry.

When we got to Forks, we decided to go bowling. Sam called Brady and told him where we would be.

The bowling place was pretty small, but it wasn't too small. We were here for about five minutes, and then I heard Jared say,

"Hey Brady, hurry up we were gonna start without you!" When he came over to us he bumped into Carter.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, you okay?" Carter looked up and then, it was like they just clicked. It was almost like two puzzle pieces fitting together. They were the perfect match. Carter saw it too, so did Brady. Their eyes were both filled with emotions.

"Um, hey, uh, I'm Brady." She smiled at his nervousness.

"I'm Carter; I don't think I've met you." He shook his head and smiled at her. Just then I heard Sam say,

"Seriously, what's going on? This is happening much too often, who's next Collin, Seth?" I wonder what he was talking about, but my thoughts were interrupted by Paul.

"Okay, if you guys don't mind, we'd like to start the game." The guys started to chuckle.

"Um, yeah, coming." Carter smiled at his hesitation.

We were bowling for about two hours, but we all had to head home so we checked the board to see who won. Kim said the announcements.

"I'm not surprised, Sam won, and in second place we have….Alex?" I was shocked I didn't even think I did that good, I mean I got a couple of strikes but not enough for second place.

"Wow, the incubator wins who would've thought, you know they always say to watch the quiet ones." Paul decided to be funny, everybody laughed. Wait a minute, did he just call me an incubator. Whatever, it was kind of funny, so I laughed too.

When I got home that night, Carter and I finished our homework. Around 9 'o' clock, my mom called me downstairs.

"Carter, I guess it'd only be right to tell you, but, um, Jessie called today." I stood in shock, I was completely immobilized.

"He's still here, I thought he got the message the last time he came here." I basically shouted this.

"Well, honey, he did say he was going to stay until you spoke to him." Was she taking his side?

"Are you siding with him?" She shook her head.

"I'm just stating the facts." Well, I guess I could talk to him.

"Well, it's been about a week, and I have calmed down. I guess I could go see him tomorrow after school." My mom gave me one of those 'don't worry you're doing the right thing' looks. I went upstairs to talk to Carter.

"So are you gonna go?" I nodded my head.

"He can't stay forever, and I guess I kinda want my babies to know who their dad is." She gave me the same look as my mom and said,

"Well, if you want I could come with you." I sighed.

"As much as I would love that, I think this is something me and him should discuss alone." We both got ready for bed and went to sleep.

After school, I asked Embry if he could drop me off at the Lapush motels. He agreed and drove me over.

"You don't need to do this if you don't want to." He looked worried.

"I don't know if I want to, but I know I have to." He sighed.

"If anything happens and you wanna leave call me okay, and I'll be here." Wow, he really did care. I gave him a hug and hopped out the car. I watched him drive off. I was staring at the door for what felt like forever. Then I knocked.

"Who is it?" He sounded very stressed.

"It's me, Alex, now open up." He opened the door with a half smile on his face.

"Hey, do you want to come in?" I nodded, so he stepped to the side. I walked over to his bedroom and turned around to see him facing me.

"Jess, we need to talk, badly." Okay Alex this is it, no turning back. Either you forgive him or you don't. Maybe I should, it seems like the right thing to do. However, I still feel mad at him. I'm just going to say the first words that come to my mouth, because whatever comes out must be what I really want to tell him.

"Jessie, I…


	13. Relief

Chapter 11: Relief

Alex POV

"Jessie I have been thinking about this moment ever since you denied all parental responsibilities. I convinced myself that anyone who could hurt me so badly wouldn't be worth my time or forgiveness. But since your here and you demand and answer from me I will give you one. Jessie I forgive you." He stared at me as if he couldn't believe the words that were coming out of my mouth. When he finally got himself together he hugged me eagerly.

"Alex, thank you so much. I never thought I would hear you say that. This is great..."

"Don't get to excited okay Jess. I know that you are sorry. But there is no way that you can expect everything go back to the way it was. I mean, I am pregnant and I have accepted that and don't get me wrong. I am happy that my babies will have a father that isn't a dead beat. But we can't get back together. We just can't." Apparently he thought we would get back together because his smile faded.

"Alex, I have liked you for a long time and I can't live with just friends..." I cut him off.

"Oh now you can't live with just friends. You were just fine with not friends at all when I told you I was pregnant. How do you think that makes me feel? And you know what we were never even together. It was a one night stand." I was furious now

"I was scared I never thought I would be a teen dad let alone a father of twins. I didn't know what else to do ."

"And you think I wasn't scared. I am the pregnant one here. You know what I am not having this same argument again." I started for the door," I came here to grant you the forgiveness you have been begging me for and now I am being asked for a second chance."

"Well do you blame me. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met and pregnant or not I want you in my life. That guy you're always with must see the same thing I do."

"You cant just show up and expect me to jus fall head over heels for you and tell you that I love you because if that's what you want it isn't gonna happen." I was crying now.

"Why can't we try." I'd hurt him because now there were tears in his eyes.

"We just can't I'm sorry to tell you but it is never gonna happen...EVER. I can't be with you and I don't want to. I a, about to be a mom okay a MOM of two in less than 3 months! I don't need any guy drama to top it all off. " He leaned in and kissed as furious as I was. He had some nerve. I pushed him away with all the force that I had.

"Look if you really want to make me happy you would stop trying to win me over and focus on the babies okay. I am honestly happy that you are here because I can't do it alone. But please take my feelings into consideration and stop this." He just nodded his head.

"Look I have to go now. But don't be a stranger because you didn't get exactly what you wanted. I am definitely going to need help with this."

"Okay." He hugged me and we said goodbye.

I left and called Embry and told him he could come get me now.

The drive home was silent until he spoke.

"So did everything go well. What did you decide.?"

"I told him the truth. That I forgive him but I don't think we could ever be together again."

"Well, um, we're here. SO um, will I see you tomorrow."

**So I haven't updated in a looooooooonnnnnnnnnnnngggggg time. But i am going to try and update whenever i can. I have been unbelievably busy. YOu wouldn't believe how busy. But yeah this chapter is real short but arent all my chapters. BUt that is another thing I am going work on. Longer chapters. So leave a review and I will keep on posting.**


	14. Not a chapter

**Author's Note:**

**Hey so as you all already know I haven't updated in a very very very long time. Since I haven't even read my own stories in a while I am not very sure what to write next, but, I am going to read them over and keep it going. For the first time in a while, I have read my reviews and there is a little of confusion going on with Alex's ethnicity. So I am going to edit the first chapter just a little bit so that it would be clearer because I didn't really make it that easy to understand. Also I will be doing some editing to my other chapters because while I was reading my reviews I noticed that some of you don't agree with Carter moving to Lapush. And I now realize that me putting Carter in Lapush didn't make any kind of sense (my bad). I kind of forgot that she couldn't and wouldn't have to live there because Forks was there. I will also be putting disclaimers everywhere (lol). Someone threatened to report me for that. I forgot about that too. Anyway I am going to try and make the story make sense. **

**P.S. **You guys have to read Wide Open Spaces and These are the Moments by Fllay Alster. It is a **really good **story


	15. Just Thinking

**Disclaimer**

**Chapter 12: Just thinking**

Jessie went back to California 2 weeks ago. I've been thinking a lot about the last time we talked. It was the day before he left. He called me on the phone. He sounded depressed. I wondered if he was still moping over what I had told him about us not being together. The conversation was short but it wasn't an argument. It was just us talking about whatever.

"Hello"

"Hey, Alex it's Jessie." He sounds a little quiet.

"Oh, hey, what's wrong. Are you okay?"

"No nothing's wrong. I just wanted to talk to you. This motel room has been a little lonely."

"Well, you're leaving tomorrow so you can go back to your usual party guy mode."

He laughed, "Yeah, those are the good times. But, um, I probably won't be going to go back to my old ways anyway. I'll probably get a job at my uncle's restaurant. You know, so that I can send you some money for the babies."

"That'd be great Jessie thanks. But, you don't have to stop having fun because of me. I don't think I can stop you from all the way up in Washington."

"Yeah, well don't sweat it. I want to help. You've had to give up a lot. It's only fair if I start acting like I'm going to be a dad. You've already got 10 years on me. I think it's time for me to catch up."

"You make me feel old Jessie."

"Well, you make me think. You know, this might sound weird, but, I kind of think that of think that you getting pregnant isn't the worst think in the world."

"Really, and how is that. Please enlighten me." I joked.

He laughed, " No seriously. If it weren't for you I'd still be doing the same thing. Throwing parties, failing school, screwing girls and throwing them away-"

"Where are you going with this-"

"Wait a minute I wasn't done talking. Anyway, if it weren't for you I'd still be doing this foolishness. A couple of months ago I'd be the same old Jessie that everyone knows. My rep isn't the greatest, but thanks to you I want to change that now. You make me see things differently. You make me want..." He got quiet.

"What? I make you want what?" I was pressing him.

"You make me want to be a better me. To make people proud of me. Before I never cared. Now I want my mom to look at me and smile. I want my dad to say I'm proud of you son. I want you to be proud of me."

"I am proud of you Jessie. I never thought you would come around. I thought I would be stuck with two kids and living with my mom for the rest of my life. Now I have more help than I thought I would have. I haven't said this before, but. Thanks Jessie. I want to thank you for making my life easier."

"Wow, I didn't think I had done anything to be thanked for, but it looks like I'm wrong."

"Yeah, but, you did. I didn't realize it until now anyway." The phone was silent for quite a while now. I didn't know what I should say next.

"I can't believe we are having a non-argumentative conversation." He finally said.

"Yeah, I know. I feel so mature, and look at you using all these big words. Non-argumentative, wow, I never thought you new such words."

"I pay attention in English from time to time." He laughed.

"Yeah, well I've gotta get going anyway. It's late and I have a busy day tomorrow. My mom wants to go baby shopping."

"Ok okay, I'll see you in a few months I guess?"

"Okay. Good-bye Jessie, I'll see you soon." I waited for him to hang up first before I did. After that I called Embry. He answered after the first ring.

"Hey Lex. What's up" He was always so cheery.

"Nothing much, I guess. I just got off the phone with Jessie."

"Oh, yeah, him. When is he leaving, again?" Embry was never a big fan of Jessie. Then again, who was?

"Tomorrow."

"Good. His presence annoys me. So what are you doing tomorrow?"

"My, mom is going to take me baby shopping. We haven't even bought the cribs yet. We still need to get a changing table, baby bath, diapers, bottles, all that good stuff."

"Why are buying all of that now anyway. Why don't you just wait 'till the..." He trailed off.

"Wait until the what, Embry?"

"Um, wait until the, uh baby comes."

"Oh, why would I do that. Where would the babies sleep while I am putting it up. There is no way I can possibly build a crib so quickly."

"I could do it for you. That way when you come home from the hospital, you don't have to break a sweat. Just sit back, relax, and enjoy motherhood." He laughed.

"Yeah, well, I don't think motherhood will be all that exciting. Especially at 14. You know I caught myself watching 16 and pregnant. Them Carter thought it would be such a joke to make me watch birth videos. That is so disgusting."

"Well, you might as well get used to it Alex, that'll be you in like 2 months."

"I know, I know." I got silent. I could heard Embry on the other end asking, what was wrong and if he offended me. How could he offend me by saying that. He worries about my feelings too much. "I'm fine Embry. You just got me thinking that's all."

"Thinking about what?"

"Just about what you said. In 2 months I'm going to be the mother of two. I feel like some teen out of a movie. " I was crying now. " Embry, I don't know how to be a mom. What if I'm not a good mom? What if I am a horrible mom and my kids grow up to hate me? I'm scared."

"Don't cry Lex. It'll be okay and besides, your Alex Cintron. It's impossible for you to be horrible. You are without a doubt the nicest girl I know. Anyway tomorrow is Friday. Go shopping with your mom, have fun, and I'll be waiting for you when you get back home like I do every day."

"Okay. See you tomorrow Embry. G'Night."

"Night." I hung up first. I went to bed late that night. I tried to calm myself by thinking about what I was doing tomorrow. I am home schooled from 9:00 to 1:00. Me and my mom are going baby shopping and when I come home Embry will be sitting on the front porch steps reading another sports magazine that he pays absolutely no attention to as he reads it thoughtlessly. The house is really quiet now since Carter moved to Forks. She calls and stuff, but her parents are being strict on school this year. She told me they said that the only way this move will be permanent is if she gets her grades up. So that means she can only see me every other Saturday until the end of the school year. I can't be mad, though. At least she's here, right?


End file.
